Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical field of test, and particularly to a method and a device of testing color blindness.
Description of the Related Art
Color blindness is a congenital dyschromatopsia. A person with color blindness cannot discriminate various colors or a certain color in nature spectrum. A person with color weakness has a weak color discrimination ability, that is, exhibits weak or poor ability of color discrimination though he may see colors that a normal person can see, and can hardly discriminate color like a color-blindness person under dull condition or exhibits color sense fatigue. In practice, particularly in fields of transportation, medical science, textile industry, instrument, and art, absence of common color discrimination ability will render serious inconvenience. Thus, color-blindness test is a common physical test in our country.
Currently, there are mainly four approaches to test a color blindness, including color sense test table, color discrimination testing device, strip show test and color blindness testing inspectoscope. During a color blindness test using the above approaches, the tested person is easily subject to disturb from a medical and exterior physical environment so that a result of this test cannot reveal degree of color blindness of the tested person in quantitative sense. Further, the existing approaches have poor versatility and rationality due to their different testing standards and concepts. In addition, some person with color weakness might memorize keys to the testing table for color sense in order to muddle through in the physical examination and obtain qualification such as professional entrance qualification, or driving license, etc., causing adverse consequences.